


The Things He Does

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Some Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Thing about Julian constantly asking Logan to teach him piano and Logan does but he’s also like “I’ve showed you this part a dozen times” and Julian just shrugs and says he’s not good at it, but really he knows the song and just wants a few minutes of logans attention





	The Things He Does

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't proofread lol sozz.

Here was a list of things Julian Larson was meant to be doing right now:

  1. Reviewing for a role he was vying for against three other candidates. It was a small role, but one he was way too interested in playing to pass up. 
  2. Answering the balancing Chemistry equations worksheet from hell. 
  3. Responding to emails from his agent and his publicist sent him regarding a few events this coming Spring. 
  4. Prepping for that livestream he promised his fans since Something Damaged announced the premiere date of its latest season. 
  5. Reading the last few pages of Persuasion by Jane Austen.
  6. Giving line edits to the drama club kids for their original script for a winter production. He wasn’t going to be part of it but he didn’t mind going behind the scenes for these sort of things. 
  7. Returning his mom’s call. 



 

Here was a list of things Julian Larson was actually doing:

  1. None of that. 
  2. Something he shouldn’t be doing anyway. 



 

“It’s not like you’re doing anything important,” Julian said when Logan initially declined. 

“Excuse me? Are you blind?” Logan gestured to his desk filled with the Chemistry worksheet from hell, notes for his essay on As I Lay Dying by William Faulkner, music for the Warblers, and a French essay. 

“This is more important,” Julian insisted. 

“I’ve taught you this song multiple times already” Logan raked both his hands through his hair. 

Julian rolled his eyes in the perfect, practiced arc. “Not everyone can have freakish pianist hands.” Hands that Julian liked staring at. Hands that Julian would very much like to hold in more ways than one. “I just can’t seem to get a hang of it.” 

“Well, it is a difficult piece,” Logan huffed. “And at least you don’t have me playing  _ Fleur de lis _ . You got that sorted.” 

“I’d have to hear you bitch about how it’s overplayed like it’s some sort of top forty hit every time I asked you to teach me if I didn’t. I was saving us both the strife. You’re welcome.” Julian dropped himself on the piano bench and put the notes on the stand. 

Logan sighed and stood behind him. The nape of Julian’s neck grew warm, knowing that he had Logan’s attention. There weren’t any boys to fixate on for the time being so that meant he had more of it than usual. He kept his fingers from trembling. His mouth twitched with pleasure. “Go ahead, play it for me. I’ll tell you which parts you suck at.” 

Julian gave him a dry look. “Please don’t hesitate with your criticisms. No holds barred.” When he saw Logan smirk in response, he turned around and let himself smile at the piano before starting. 

This song was easy to master after a week of practice. It wasn’t that difficult. Logan must’ve liked lording it over him since he so rarely had any flaws to speak of or admit to. Julian let him have that as long as he could have all this in return. 

Logan leaning over, arms around his shoulders so he could show Julian where his hands should be positioned so that it wouldn’t be difficult to move to the next set of notes. That pathetic way Julian leaned into his arms when he did this, thinking of a universe where this meant something to both of them instead of him alone. Logan leading his fingers to the right keys, hand over hand, finger on finger. His smell close enough to taste. He didn’t wear cologne tonight. Just a vanilla body scrub. He smelled like his sheets, fresh from laundry. His warmth on Julian’s cheek as he reminded him that his pinky should be on A-sharp, not flat, look at your notes Julian. 

“Okay, I think you just need to work on the last two pages and you should be good,” Logan said after an hour of Julian purposefully flubbing the pages he spent learning until three in the morning when no one was listening. “You should be fine. 

“Good… Can you play it for me one more time? Just so I know how it should sound like.” 

“Fine,” Logan grumbled and shooed Julian off the bench. He let himself lean into Logan, knee on the bench, hand on his shoulder, careful not to jostle him, pretending to watch his hands instead of what it was. An excuse to touch. He hated that he could touch Logan and it wouldn’t feel like anything else for him, not the way every touch was seared into Julian’s skin.

He left right after that. An hour was enough. He was a good actor but he couldn’t act like he sucked for too long. There was no excuse for what he was doing if Logan found out this was all purposeful. He leaned on his door and pressed his warm forehead against the wood. That was an hour he wasn’t to get back. 

And it was both worth it and not worth it. 

* * *

 

Julian knew that Warbler practice was over. It took five to seven minutes to walk from the music room to Stuart. Unless Logan was going to go off with that shiny boy he wasn’t shutting up about. Being in Logan’s room opened up a bunch of possibilities that would only end in an upset. A well-concealed upset, but an upset nonetheless. Logan could bring that boy in here for some afternoon fun. Logan could be in a bad mood because the Tweedles were having too much fun grinding his gears. Logan could talk his ear off about whatever adorable bullshit that boy did today. 

“What are you doing here?” Logan asked, mostly out of surprise but there was a snap in his tone. 

“Hello, nice to see you too.” Julian wiped some nonexistent dust from one of the piano keys. “Don’t worry.” Julian held his hands away from the piano. “This isn’t what it looks like!” 

“What are you doing here,” he demanded.

“Relax. I like your piano better. I think the role I’m practicing for is playing on a real piano, not just a regular keyboard. I want to get used to it. Stop acting like I’m a Windsor prank waiting to happen.” He sneered. “What’s got your dick in a twist? Did loverboy decide you’re not worth the mood swings?” 

“You know what, Jules?!” Logan opened his mouth then shook his head and crossed his arms, sighing. “Whatever. I don’t want to do this right now. Go ahead and practice, Princess. I’ll be here. Try not to fail too much. I need to finish this French paper.” 

“Always the motivational speaker.” 

“Leave if you’re going to just be an asshole. I’m going to get some coffee. Either I come back with you gone or with your lips sewn shut.” 

Julian played the first notes with a slam of his fingers. Logan shot him one last glare before stomping down the hall. Julian stared at the ceiling like he could summon some calm from it. He wasn’t sure what he was doing here or what the point was. Logan had someone else. He was deluding himself by wasting his time like this. 

He stood. He had other things to do. The last time Logan so much as looked at him was when he reminded Julian about the project they had to do for English that was due in the month. That was two nights ago. Julian sat back down. Logan’s attention was already pooling around another person. A few minutes was all he wanted. 

He put his hands on the keys then started playing. He kept playing even as Logan entered the room without further remarks, even as Logan sat at his desk with his back towards Julian. He let it go until the last two pages. Page one, he did fine. Flawless, even. Page two, he decided to go two beats slower, then three. He replayed a line then continued to move slow. 

He stopped. In his peripheral, Logan was shifting. “Damn it,” he murmured, but made it loud enough for Logan to catch. 

After a breath, Logan walked to the piano, “What’s wrong this time?” 

Julian forced the frown to stay on his face. “It’s just...the jump, here to here.” He pointed at the notes on the stand. “My hands aren’t cooperating.” He turned to Logan’s body. His face was level with his crotch. “I hate this piece. I don’t like feeling like I’ve got flaws.” 

Logan snorted. “Okay. Do it again. I’ll watch. Go with what’s natural with you and don’t think too much about the notes. I’ll see if we can find a work around for your ineptitude.” 

“I’ll punch you in the balls.” 

“The critics will point out your awful piano playing and it’ll the only thing everyone will talk about.” 

Julian shouldered Logan’s hip and Logan tapped his knee into Julian’s back. 

He hated and loved the attention he got and how it felt when he received it. He didn’t need any more attention he was getting. He was Julian Larson. He could walk out of campus and be swarmed with attention. He could appear in a mall and attention would flock. It didn’t faze him. It was a prerequisite to his existence. But then, there was this. There was Logan. His undivided attention, no matter how finite, was what Julian craved the most. Like any drug, he walked away satisfied, his feet barely touching the ground. Like any drug, he hated himself afterwards. 

* * *

 

The thing about being in love—dangerously infatuated? It couldn’t be love already, could it?—with Logan Wright was the fact that he couldn’t void the friendship and be done with it. He couldn’t just go. He tried. He came back because there was nothing quite like having friends outside of the spotlight. A kind of normal he didn’t get with his other friends. He wanted to escape but he didn’t want to escape. There were plenty of people in the world for him to choose from. He was bisexual. The gender binary was the limit. Yet here he was again. In Logan’s room. By Logan’s piano. Listening to Logan explain, for the tenth time, what he was doing wrong. 

If it were any other person, Julian would’ve mastered the skill out of spite. He would’ve shown off then walked away once the point was proven, that Julian Larson was good at anything he put his mind to. But he would’ve faked being unable to sing if it meant singing with Logan more often than not. If it meant hearing him sing to someone other than Julian. 

Logan’s phone chirped. From the way Logan beamed to the way he tapped away at his phone, Julian began shuffling his ones into a neat pile and figuring out why he threw another precious hour into this pointless time dump. 

“Sorry to cut this short,” Logan said without a semblance of an apologetic tone. 

“Yeah, yeah. Go on without me. I’ve got other things to do anyway.” He had many of those things put in the back burner. Calls and emails and decisions and homework. All of them cast aside for some extra practice in Logan’s otherwise busy romantic schedule. Julian would kick himself about it but his many deadlines would be enough of a beating. Maybe now he’d finally learn proper time management. 

Julian reminded himself, as he walked out of Logan’s room just as a call about a date was being made, that no matter how often he was coming into this room to learn a song he could already play with his eyes closed, Logan wasn’t going to notice him the way Julian noticed him. All the other pretty boys needed to do was smile and Logan went head over heels, over the moon, and back to cloud nine. The worst part was that Julian was voted Best Smile by  _ Teen Vogue _ three years running. 

* * *

 

Love was indifferent to human needs. The consistently inconsistent way it worked was difficult for a lot of people to adapt to. Julian wished at times he could give it away as easily and as passionately as Logan did (more often he wished that Logan would give that to him instead). But hearing Logan’s room crash and crunch under his rage gave a sense of comfort to Julian. At least it didn’t feel like love was a finite resource whenever he lost it. He never had the chance to lose it, since it slept three steps away from his door. 

He should leave Logan alone. He needed to cool down. 

Julian was usually good at listening to what logic dictated when it came to Logan. Tonight, he decided to do the stupid thing. 

“I don’t have time for this, Julian,” Logan screamed when Julian stepped into a room after a knock. 

“You’ve been ripping through your room for the last fifteen minutes. Time’s up.” Julian sauntered in, careful not to step on the debris. There wasn’t any broken glass this time. There were ripped papers, ripped pictures, books askew, and school supplies scattered. It was a good sign. He figured if he stayed outside Logan’s door for longer, he’d break a window by throwing a book at it but this was an improvement to the last break-up. 

“I can’t keep teaching you the same goddamn song—” 

“I don’t need your help anymore.” 

Some hot steam left Logan’s chest and his hands dropped from his head to his sides. “What?” 

“I figured it out, finally. Here, listen.” Then Julian played the piece he’d been pretending to fail without any notes on the stand. Logan was quiet the whole time. No asides about Julian’s techniques. No interruptions to point out a mistake. He meant to do a flourish at the end but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. There’d be time for experimentation later. 

When the last note fell, neither said anything for what felt like a full minute. Julian swiveled around, picking up his legs and tossing them over the bench. Logan was on his bed now.

Logan’s jaw was still set, his lips still a hard line, but he wasn’t huffing and puffing and blowing a gasket. “That was good. No notes?” 

“Practiced too many times to need them.” Logan nodded. “Thanks, by the way.” 

His scoff turned into a chuckle. All the right notes plucked in Julian’s heartstrings. “Finally, he says it.” 

“Those are reserved for those who deserve it.” 

“Gee, thanks, princess. I feel unworthy.” Logan bowed a little.

“You’re welcome.” Julian smirked. 

Logan shook his head to the ceiling and dropped to his bed. His arms crossed over his eyes. 

Julian sighed and stood up. “C’mon, let’s look for Derek and get some food. There’s this movie I want to watch because I hate the lead actor.” 

“Why do you want to watch it if you hate the lead actor?” 

“So I can mock him the whole time. It’ll be fun.” He walked out of the door, steeling himself for Logan to decline so he could brood in loneliness. 

“Fine.” Footsteps followed him and that was when he pulled his phone out to call Derek as he was coming back from the gym. “But I’m only eating ice cream.” 

“Then we’ll braid our hair and wear face masks and drink beer and watch  _ Titanic  _ afterwards, yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

* * *

 

Logan had Julian in his room again for yet another piano lesson. Since Derek had his sports, Logan only had the Warblers to bond about music and they weren’t often in the best of terms. Most of them already knew how to play instruments. 

“I don’t appreciate being turned into a side project,” Julian said, appreciating it.

“Consider it payment for forcing me to be a piano teacher when we both know you can pay for a professional.” Logan shuffled music from his binder and set it on the stand. 

After flipping through a couple of them, Julian said, “There are more notes than there is paper.” 

“Oh don’t be dramatic, Princess. This is just a step more difficult than the last piece I gave you,” Logan countered. “And it just gets a little crazy in the third page. Not a big deal.” 

Julian sighed. “I guess being able to play the piano would look good on my resume.” 

Logan clasped his hands on Julian’s shoulders and squeezed. “Damn straight. Now, since you have some experience, I want to see if you can play the first few lines just by looking at the notes.” Julian didn’t have to look to feel the smiling lilt Logan’s voice took. The sight of it was embossed behind his lids. 

He could decline. It was well-within his ability to decline. The role was in the bag. No piano hand doubles. Just a smooth pan from his face to his hands. He knew all he had to know. But, he wasn’t going to have an excuse to be this close to Logan. The three of them already had a homework set up with no to minimal touching. With these piano lessons, he could at least lean into the smell, revel in the weight of his fingers, sigh into those arms whenever they reached over to correct a purposeful mistake. There were no other boys. Just the two of them and the piano. 

It ached to be this close to Logan and not be able to do anything about it, even act indifferent. Logan was playing the song with ease and Julian couldn’t take his eyes off the focused set of his mouth. The bench wasn’t that wide. He had to sit on the corner for Logan to have full reign. He didn’t have to sit there but he didn’t want to be too far from the possibility of wrapping himself around Logan. He could see where he would fit. His legs across Logan’s thighs. His arms around Logan’s waist. His head on Logan’s shoulder. In some other universe, he was there. Logan would be okay with it. 

“Are you paying attention?” Logan’s hands fell to his lap. 

“Of course I am,” Julian said. It was the second truth he said about these piano lessons, the first was, “We don’t really have to do this.” He didn’t have to say what exactly he was paying attention to. 

“You weren’t looking at my hands like you usually do.” Logan cocked his head to one side. It was a slight tilt. Nothing too comical. Julian kept himself from laughing at how ignorant the statement sounded to him. He also kept himself from kissing that adorable, confused look he didn’t see often on Logan. 

Julian shook his head. “I was processing it. The song’s a lot.” 

Logan stared at him. Julian always forgot how green his eyes were until they were this close. A kiss was two breaths away. Two breaths Julian knew he wasn’t going to take. Logan licked his lips, a motion that broke Julian’s steady gaze. He could later say it was because people’s eyes were drawn to movement, which was something that was passed from their ancestors when they were living in the wild and finding food in the wild. It wasn’t because of anything else. 

Logan opened his mouth. There was a knock on the door. Derek came in. “My date stood me up. I’m hungry.” 

“We don’t have the parts you want to eat, D,” Julian said. Logan barked out a laugh. 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

* * *

 

Julian was too good at the piano. This wasn’t a surprise because he was good at many things. Still, when Logan picked a song that was mildly confusing, he went back to playing like he had chopsticks for fingers. He didn’t know how many songs Logan intended to teach him but he didn’t want to reach its end. Like last time, he’d show up at Logan’s room, holding the music Logan gave him, and complain about a certain part he couldn’t quite find a way around. 

He didn’t enjoy playing dumb like this. The piece was cake. He got a hang of it within the week. But here he was again. Acting for the sake of a boy who didn’t love him back. He couldn’t help himself. Being close to Logan and watching him in his element without anyone else in the audience was as addictive as it was maddening. With the right framing, the wrong state of mind, and an outside perspective, the two of them looked like a couple.

Then he would come back to his room to face all of the tasks he put off to pretend not to know how to play piano with Logan and dip his head into a wishful scenario. On the bright side, Logan complained less this time around. His sigh wasn’t as deep whenever Julian walked in with manufactured frustration. He didn’t roll his eyes whenever he found Julian playing in his room after Warbler practice. He did mock Julian a little bit but that wasn’t too bad. 

One night in his own room, after pulling himself up from the clutches drowsiness and deadlines he got too close to by going on those meaningless (half-meaningful) piano lessons, he sat in front of the keyboard he got for a role he knew he was going to be great at. Guilt and regret crawled up his throat and started punching the inside of his forehead. He wouldn’t be staying up this late if he wasn’t so desperate for Logan’s undivided attention. The extra work would’ve been finished hours ago if he hadn’t sought out an unhealthy distraction. No matter how many times or ways he could rationalize his motives, it all swirled into the same drain. He was in love with Logan Wright and Logan Wright wasn’t so he had to make do with what little he had. His friendship was great and fine, but there was need for more. For his touch. His lips. His eyes on his eyes. For his company beyond platonic.

Desperation wasn’t a look he could carry, no matter how pretty he was. And he’d been styled for a fashion show a few times. 

Julian sighed, hand in his hair. He turned on the keyboard, cracked three knuckles, then started playing the current song he was failing in hopes it would ease his brain. He needed to sleep. He had school in five hours. Spiraling into yet another “Why the Fuck am I Doing This” hole wasn’t going to be fun. 

The song flowed from his fingers like nothing. Music rose from the keyboard, filling the room with warm memories of Logan that Julian refused to turn bittersweet, if only for the time. He had the piece memorized already. He only brought the music sheets for props. 

When he finished, there was a sense of relief, like he gave himself a lullaby. Having imprints of Logan’s arms around him from his mind, triggered by the song, helped. Then there was a knock on his door that kicked his heart back to a higher state of wakefulness. He was sure the volume was on low before he started playing. 

His heart picked up the pace and started running on a downhill slope when Logan stood framed by his door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Lo? How long have you been there?” 

“Dunno. Saw your light was on. Want a snack?” 

Logan was half asleep on his feet. His volume was on a low enough setting. There was no way he heard. If he heard, he would’ve confronted Julian about it loud enough to wake the entire Stuart house. 

Julian closed his door. “Sure.” 

* * *

 

Logan arrived to Julian already on his piano. He was still working under the assumption that Logan was too sleepy to realize what he was playing behind closed doors so he continued where they left off a couple of days ago. His movements were slow and hesitant. He counted too long for each rest, and then spelled “Piano” in his head in between chords. He was ready for Logan to correct him or help him, leaning in and brushing their arms together. Instead, his working assumption got thrown off the piano. 

Logan took the music he memorized into a neat pile then he spread out a fresh piece for him. “What’s this?” Julian’s voice was neutral, impassive, and clipped with a bit of nervousness. 

“You already memorized that one. Let’s make it harder, shall we?” Julian could hear that smile on those last two words. He put his sweaty palms on his pants. 

“Yeah, I heard,” Logan answered one of the many questions swirling around in his head. “I was too tired to talk to you about it then but I knew.. You were perfect even though I was sure you whined about how the middle was too hard. You nailed that part.” 

Julian blushed then turned to Logan. An excuse was at the ready. Logan didn’t seem mad enough to warrant it. Yet. “What bothered me the most...not bothered but confused...what confused me the most was why. Why do you have to act like you don’t know the song? We could be doing sick improvisational piano duets by now.” 

There it was. The perfect slot for his excuse. It was an acting exercise. His character was bad at piano at first then he got better in the end. He didn’t want to let Logan know so he could tell if it was legitimate. And he wanted Logan to feel like he was doing something in this irritable life. He could say it. Right now. This was his moment. 

“I…” He worried his lips between his teeth. “I just…” 

Logan snorted. “Speechlessness. Now that’s a first. What a beautiful sound, silence is.” 

His face was on fire. He was caught with his tongue tied up and unwilling to lie for the first time in actual months. He lied and pretended and acted up until the moment he was caught in it. Julian stood up. “Jules?” He started walking away. “Julian?” Then he spun around as he got to the door. 

“It was an acting exercise. My character was bad at piano at first then he got better in the end. I didn’t want to let you know so I could tell if I was doing a good job or if I needed to work on my method.”

“Oh…” Logan glanced at the piano bench then all the way to where Julian stood. He could’ve told Logan that while seated. The execution was sorely lacking. Love was indifferent to human needs. “Did it have to go on for that long? And why were you walking away?” 

“Fuck,” Julian exhaled, closing his eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hiding something from me?” Julian snapped at the harsh tone of his response. Logan still looked confused but hurt. And hurt meant anger. And Julian didn’t want all his effort and all that time to be soiled by Logan blowing up. “Or are you screwing with me? Did the twins put you up to this?” 

“Why the hell would I do anything the twins tell me?” 

“I don’t know! Why the hell would you act like you don’t know how to play piano even though you’re good at it?! For months?! That’s way too much practice acting!” 

“Fuck,” Julian exhaled, softer this time. 

Logan rushed towards him and Julian held his ground. “What is it? I can’t wrap my head around it. And don’t lie this time. You might be a good actor but this is getting real questionable and I don’t like it!” 

Julian’s eyes trailed from Logan’s chest, lingered on his lips, and landed on his furrowed eyes. Logan could punch him right now and he’d think he deserved it in a way. He did lie. Acting for a month without telling his friend, his best friend, wasn’t just practice. It was deception. There was no way out of it except the truth. 

“No lies,” Julian muttered. Logan opened his mouth, whether to agree or demand an explanation, but Julian intercepted it with his lips. One hand flew to Logan’s hair and one held onto Logan’s shoulder as his knees buckled when Logan’s lips pushed against his in return. His heart grew soggy as Logan’s hand rose to his waist. 

“What.” Logan turned away. 

“Fuck.” Julian threw his head back and into the door. “Ow.” 

“I thought you were straight,” Logan murmured. The anger was gone now. His face was pinched in confusion but his body remained flushed on Julian’s. 

“Not as straight as you think,” Julian replied. 

A few breaths passed between the two of them. Logan’s hair hung over his forehead when Julian pulled his hand away. He was about to move away and get the first flight to LA tonight until the hand on his hip grew firm. He was held into place by another hand on the other hip. Logan stared down at him, eyes flickering lower then back to his own. 

“Is this another acting exercise?” Logan murmured. 

“No,” Julian answered. 

“Good.” Their lips met again, this time with more of everything. Logan’s hands found more of his waist until his arms were around Julian’s torso. Julian’s fingers dug into Logan’s biceps as their mouths open to their tongues. He moaned. He didn’t usually moan until a much later stage of kissing but his body required him to express how much he needed this to happen. Logan hummed in response, pleased and satisfied. He pressed Julian into the door, giving him something more to moan about. Julian shuddered as they continued to kiss, realizing this was all too real. It wasn’t one of his fantasies. It wasn’t one of his dreams he’d be ashamed to wake up from. This was happening. To him. With Logan. And his heart was a puddle on the floor and his soul was a healthy shade of pink and his mind was floating above him, watching with a smug sense of pride. 

When they pulled away, their mouths were wet and tingling. Their harried breaths mingled with one another. Their hands remained where they were until Julian moved a few strands of Logan’s hair into place. Logan pressed their lips together one more time and lingered. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Logan asked. 

“You didn’t seem interested at all.” 

“I guess I’m an idiot.” 

“You are.” 

Logan laughed. After a few moments, Julian did too.

* * *

Here was a list of things Julian Larson was meant to be doing right now:

  1. Order Sonic that hedgehog food he liked so much. 
  2. Finish his geometry project due in two days. 
  3. Send those autographed headshots back to his agent to be sent to those Lucky Winners. 
  4. Go and review the clothes his stylist sent him for the next awards show he was attending or else they were going to decide for him and he didn’t want a repeat of last year’s AMA’s. 
  5. Listen to the track Clark sent him a week ago and give him feedback.



Here was a list of things Julian Larson was actually doing:

  1. None of that
  2. Logan Wright



“That’s a beautiful song, Jules.” Logan’s voice had to fight through Julian’s playing. He started easing on the keys though continued to play. 

“Did I wake you?” He asked. 

A kiss was pressed on his head and Logan slid beside him. “It’s a good way to wake up.” Then another kiss on his cheek, then another on his shoulder. Everyday he woke up and got proof that it wasn’t a dream. Even after several weeks, a hyperactive giddiness took his heart over and it spun and spun in his chest whenever Logan approached him this way. 

Julian stopped. “Your turn.” Logan sighed, smiled, and kissed him before easing to the center and placing his hands on the keys. Julian took his usual spot these days, legs on Logan’s thighs, arms around Logan’s waist, and head on Logan’s shoulder. He closed his eyes. It still wasn’t a dream. Logan played a gleeful tune to start their morning right. 

There was a knock on the door and usually Derek would barge in. Instead he said, “Tell me if you’re naked or not! I need to get my Chemistry textbook.” ” 

Julian laughed. Logan kept playing.


End file.
